


Long Ago and Far Away: A fanmix

by hertie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hertie/pseuds/hertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the absolutely brilliant series Long Ago and Far Away (even though it has been written with a particular soundtrack in mind, I could not help it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Ago and Far Away: A fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe It's Because I'm a Londoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747853) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



[Long Ago and Far Away](http://8tracks.com/hertie/long-ago-and-far-away?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [hertie](http://8tracks.com/hertie?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

# Playlist

_Lovable_ Leo Reisman and His Orchestra

 _Let's Misbehave_ Phil Saxe

 _Swing'39_ Nigel Kennedy

 _A Man, A Man, A Man_ Lola Albright

 _You're the Top_ Cole Porter

 _You'd be So Nice to Come Home_ Dinah Shore

 _Lover Man_ Nigel Kennedy

 _He's My Guy_ Lola Albright

 _It's Always You_ Chet Baker

 _Night and Day_ Fred Astaire

 _It's De-lovely_ Bob Hope

 _Stardust_ Hoagy Carmichael

 _It's a Long Trip to Tipperary_ The Jeggpad Jazzband

 _White Cliffs of Dover_ Acker Bilk

 _Moonlight Serenade_ Glen Miller and His Orchestra

 _I Love the Rain_ The Real Tuesday Weld

 _Cheek to Cheek_ Fred Astaire


End file.
